Lake of the Irish
by Scorpionfanforever
Summary: Paige and Walter's mom look at some photos (Something I hope will happen in Lake of the Irish). There is Waige. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own CBS.


Paige slowly walked down the wooden stairs, trying not to make a sound. She was wearing a light pink shirt, with a pair of fluffy pink pajama pants. The team was upstairs asleep, the boys stayed in one room and the girls stayed in another room. Paige reached the end of the stairs and started to walk into the living room. There were two dark grey couches, with the back facing the stairs. In front of the couches, was a small brick fireplace with a Flat screen TV hanging above. On top of the fireplace was some picture frames. She walked over to the fireplace, and picked up one of the picture frames. The picture frame color was gold with a pattern of roses. Paige smiled at the photo of a young Megan and a young Walter. Megan was wearing a pink dress, and Walter was wearing a light grey short sleeve shirt with pants. They were both smiling, it must be a special day. "Paige?"

Paige jumped and turned around, "Mrs. O'Brien… I am so sorry… I couldn't sleep... so I decided to come... do… down stairs…" Paige placed the picture back down where she found it and looked down at her feet.

Mrs. O'Brien smiled, "Please call me Lousie." Lousie was wearing a light blue robe and some matching slippers. Paige nodded, and Lousie walked over to Paige. She grabbed the picture frame that Paige was just holding, "This is one of my favorite photos of them." Lousie traced a finger over the photo, "I still remember where this photo was taken…" She quickly glanced at Paige then looked back at the photo, "It was the day we went to the Science fair… Walter got 1st place by doing the solar system." Lousie let out a small laugh, "I remember… how he worked all day and night on that thing."

Paige smiled, "Well, once Walter gets on something he doesn't stop till he finishes it."

Lousie laughed, "Yes. Yes, he does." She placed down the picture, and grabbed another frame, that was grey with roses. She handed the picture to Paige. "This picture was taken right before Walter went on his first mission." Paige smiled as she saw a young Cabe, and Walter. They both were holding guns and wearing a bullet-proof vest that matched their army green long sleeved Shirt and pants. Their smiles were so big and she saw the excitement in Walter's eyes. "They had to help the army get some of their men out of the hands of ISIS." Lousie softly laughed again, "I never seen him that excited." Paige joined into the laughter. "When Walter came home, his face was covered and I mean covered in mud, I wish I got a picture," Lousie whispered.

Paige placed the frame back on the fireplace. She grabbed another picture frame that was golden but this time there was no roses on it, "What is this one?" Paige handed the picture to Lousie

Lousie smile turned into a frown, her eyes started to water as she traced a finger over the photo. It was another picture of Walter and Megan but, this time Walter was in a hospital bed, with Megan leaning against it. Walter had a scar on his head and held a thumps up as Megan was smiling, "This photo was taken when…"

"Mom? Paige?" The women both turned around to see Walter yawning, "What are you doing up?" Walter was wearing a white tee with grey sweatpants.

Lousie looked at Paige and saw her looking at her son. She smirked, "I just came down stairs to get a cup of water and I saw Paige looking at some of the pictures." She saw her son shift his weight, "Well, I better get to bed…" She handed the picture to Paige and walked up to her son and patted his shoulder, who looked down at his feet, "Goodnight you two." She started to head up the stairs. She turned and saw Paige still looking at Walter, "Oh and Paige…" Paige looked up and Louise saw her deeply blushing, "why don't you ask Walter about the photo, he probably remembers it much more than I do." Paige nodded and Louise headed up the stairs.

Walter arched his back, "um… what picture was… um… my mom talking about?" Paige heard Walter's back pop as he returned to his normal position.

Paige walked over on the couch and sat down. She pulled back a piece of her hair, "um… this one." Walter walked over and sat down next to her. She handed him the picture, and she watched Walter's expression change. Walter traced his finger along the frame, she saw a tear run down his face. Paige placed a hand on his knee, "You don't need to tell me, if you don't feel comfortable."

"It all started at school…" Walter looked into Paige's eyes. She could hear his sadness in his voice. "I was walking down the hall with a rubrics cube… I… I heard yelling and I saw two boys pushing around Megan…" Walter looked down at the floor, "I walked in front of her and pushed one of the boys back… and we started to punch each other… The boy pushed me into a wall and I got cut by a sharp object… the end result was me in the hospital…."

Paige squeezed his knee, "Hey…" Walter looked up at her, his eyes were watery and she saw tears down his face. Paige lifted her hand of his knee. She scooted closer to Walter and wrapped her arms around him.

Walter smiled and whispered, "Thank you." He also wrapped his arms around her.

They stopped hugging and Paige kissed his cheek, "You're welcome." Walter blushed and turned towards her, Paige smiled "What?"

"Nothing just…"

"Just what?"

"This…" Walter leaned in and gave her a soft, loving kiss. He pulled away and saw a smile on Paige's face. Paige gave one more kiss to him. She grabbed a brown fluffy blanket that was folded right next to them and she draped the blanket over them. She placed her head on his chest. Then she, wrapped one of her arms over his stomach and closed her eyes. Walter wrapped one of his arms over her back, and he leaned his head back against the back of the couch.

10 minutes later, Louise walks down the stairs. She stopped as she saw Paige and Walter asleep. She quickly walked into the kitchen and headed back stairs, smiling at the fact that her son was in love.

* * *

Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Let me know what you think :) !


End file.
